Because I'm Worth It
by breaking faces
Summary: It's Taylor's first year in college. Every since she left La Push for school, she's had nothing to do with anyone from there. So when she gets an unexpected visitor, can they make her come home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
****A New Beginning**

"Taylor Uley! Get your butt up this instant!"

"Go away, Noelle!" I groaned at my roommate.

"Get up, Tay, or you'll be late for your English Lit. class," Noelle scowled.

I tossed the bed clothes off of me and glared at Noelle, "I hate you."

"You'll get over it," she smiled.

Noelle Brennan and I were living together in an apartment in Rhode Island. We were both students at Brown, and were both majoring in English Literature.

Noelle had long curly blonde hair, and small green eyes. She was tall, slender, and extremely pale. We were like polar opposites, physically, but also emotionally as well. I had discovered that Noelle wore her heart on her sleeve, in comparison to my, always keeping my feelings and emotions bottled up.

I quickly tossed on a red cami, with a black cropped cardigan, and a pair of dark skinny jeans, which I tucked into a pair of knee length black heels.

"Cute," replied Noelle, taking in my outfit.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking a Starbucks cup she was offering me and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

We left the apartment and casually walked the five minute distance form our house to campus. Almost immediately, we were greeted by a tall guy, with spiked blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey Thomas," I greeted.

"S'up Tay," he replied, casually slipping an arm around Noelle., who he had been dating for about two months. They had gotten together (thanks to me) about three weeks after school had started. Thomas worked with me at Mickey's, the campus restaurant and bar.

"Are you excited for Pauling's lecture on the proper use of semi-colons," he kidded.

"Ecstatic," I laughed. Our English Lit. professor was constantly reminding us of the proper use of punctuation and proper grammar, and it was an inside joke of all his students, that his lectures on the proper use of semi-colons were fascinating, "you know how I feel about a good semi-colon."

Noelle rolled her eyes at Thomas' and my stupidity, "you guys are so weird," she commented.

"Maybe," I agreed, "but you love us anyway."

"Whateves," she sighed.

"So, Noely," I replied, "how was your visit with your mom?"

"It was okay," she answered, "you know how my mom is, she had me drove off my rocker by the time I reached the campus."

Noelle had just spent the entire weekend visiting her mother in Connecticut, where her mom was visiting her older brother, Keegan, who was attending Yale.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Thomas laughed.

"No, trust me," Noelle replied, "it was that bad."

It was around 12.00 on Friday night, and I was working my shift at Mickey's, when five men came into the building and lined off in front of the bar. I shot my co-worker, Adrianna, a confused glance, and she motioned for me to take the guys' orders.

"Hi," I smiled, approaching them, "can I get you guys anything tonight?"

One of the guys, who had short, brown spiked hair, smiled at me and replied, "hey, can I get a Corona?"

"Absolutely," I responded, "can I get the rest of you anything?"

One of the guys, who had a fedora placed on top of his straight, black hair said, "can we get four shots of tequila, please."

As I prepared the drinks for the boys, I couldn't help but overhear one of them tell Adrianna that they were celebrating.

"What exactly are you celebrating?" she asked, as I placed the shots in front of them.

"Our album reached number one!" the middle guy exclaimed, earning himself a cheer from the other guys.

"So, I would assume you guys are in a band," Adrianna stated.

"That would be correct, sweetheart," a bald guy replied, "you are looking at the five members of Simple Plan."

Adrianna and I exchanged a glance before she replied, "who?"

The guys looked at each other incredulously.

"Are . . . Are you serious?" the middle guy asked, "you've _never_ heard of us."

We shook our heads, "no, sorry."

"But I'm sure you're really good," I added.

"Absolutely," Adrianna agreed.

"I can't believe it," replied the guy with the spiky brown hair, "they don't who we are."

'Wow."

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as (while carrying a tray of glasses) I slammed into someone who was getting up from their chair.

"It's fine," they replied, helping me up.

As I brushed myself and turned to see who I had slammed into, I saw that it was one of the guys from the band.

"Hey, you're the guy from the band right?" I clarified.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but, uh, I usually go by Dave."

"Dave," I replied, "I'm Taylor."

"It's a pleasure, Taylor," he answered, flicking his long black hair out of his eyes.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment until Dave replied, "look, um, I know this may seem a bit . . . Forward, but I was wondering if you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, um, no," I responded, taken a-back, "why do you ask."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me sometime," he said.

I stood there for a moment, seemingly unable to get my brain started, "yeah, sure," I breathed.

"Great," Dave grinned, "how about you give me your number and I'll call you later?"

Almost as if I were in a dream, I quickly typed my number into Dave's cell, "it was nice seeing you, Taylor," he said, before turning and leaving the building.

"Thank you so much, Dave," I smiled, walking to the door of my apartment, "I had a great time."

"I'm glad, Taylor," Dave replied, smiling, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Dave and I had gone out to dinner to a nice restaurant, not far off of the campus, then I had convinced Dave to check out that fair that was in town. Dave and I had had a lot of fun testing out the rides, and playing the games.

"Can I call you again?" Dave asked.

"Why not?" I whispered as Dave got closer.

Our lips met in a small kiss, and I murmured, "I should get in there, I'm sure Noelle is waiting up for the details."

"I'll call you," he promised.

"Okay."

I turned away as Dave left, and unlocked the apartment door. I twisted the knob, and entered the room.

I tossed my purse on the counter, hung up my coat, and walked into the living room. As I did, I saw someone sitting with their back to me, on my couch.

Walking around the couch, I furrowed my brow in confusion, and that was when I realized who it was.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "Jake!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
****Surprise Guests**

"Taylor Uley," Jake scoffed.

"What the fuck, Jake!" I exclaimed, embracing my friend, "what are you going here?"

"It's nice to see you too," he mocked.

"It is," I smiled, "but seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm surprising my bestie," he laughed, "and you should watch your language?"

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"Jake, oh my god, she is the sweetest little girl ever!" squealed Noelle, coming out of her room, and in her arms was Nessie Cullen.

"Taylor!" the girl squeaked when she saw me, stretching out her arms.

"Nessie, baby!" I smiled, taking her up in my arms, "have you gotten cuter?"

Nessie giggled and snuggled her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"So, who were you with tonight?" asked Jake as I sat down next to him on the couch.

I shot Noelle a nasty look and replied, "some guy I met."

"Some guy she met who _famous_,' corrected my roommate.

"Famous, huh?" smirked Jake, "wow, Tay, you sure can pick them."

"Shut up," I replied, playfully, tossing a pillow at him.

"I really missed you, Tay," Jake said.

I gave him a small smile and answered, "I missed you too."

The next day, Jake and I were walking silently through the park near campus. Noelle and Thomas had taken Nessie to the fair that was in town for the day, giving Jake and I alone time to talk.

"Jake, how's Sam?" I asked, sipping my latte from Starbucks.

"He's great," Jake replied, honestly, "he and Emily are talking about getting married."

"Has he proposed yet?" I questioned.

Jake shook his head, "nope, not yet. I don't know what he's waiting for though."

I nodded my head as I absorbed that information, "what about the rest of the pack?"

"Everything's pretty much the same as when you left it. Embry's still a total tool, Paul still needs anger management, Leah's still a bitch . . ." he trailed off.

I smiled, "Nessie seems to be doing really good."

"Yeah," he agreed, "so are the rest of the Cullens."

I remained silent. _So we had finally reached the topic_.

"Speaking of -" Jake started.

"Jacob," I interrupted, "can we _please_ not do this right now? Please?"

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "yeah, Tay, absolutely."

We kept walking for a few moments, until Jake said, "can I just ask you one more question, and that's it, I promise."

I nodded, "yeah, sure."

"Have you heard from Nate since?"

* * *

"_I'm addicted to all the things you do, getting down on me, in between the sheet, all the sounds you make, with every breath you take . . ."_

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned.

Before answering my phone, I snuck a look at the time.

_12.56 am._

"Hello?" I moaned, then I heard the voice on the other end, which instantly woke my mind, "hi Dave."

I propped myself up on my elbow, "God, you are like, the hardest person to get a hold of. But I'm glad you called," I smiled, "even if it is, what? One am? Nice.

I giggled, and replied, "So, I didn't freak you out with all my voicemails?

"Well, yeah. I miss you too. I don't know, I mean, this is crazy, right? I can't even get you on the phone unless it's the middle of the night.

"Okay, well then, why don't you tell me how this is supposed to work?"

I laughed, "right, okay . . . You're outside my window," my eyes widened in realization, "you are _not_ outside my window."

Phone still pressed to my ear, I got out of bed, and looked out the window to see a long, black limo, parked across the street.

"Okay, um," I whispered, "just, come to the front door. I'll be down in a second. And be quiet," I added.

I hung up my cell, and pulled the first sweater that caught my eye, over my head. I yanked open my bedroom door and discovered that I was face to face with none other then . . . Jake.

* * *

"I can't believe you sent him away!" I exploded.

Jake looked at me, eyebrow raised, "guy shows up," he growled, "one am, pierced and tattooed from head to toe, looking for _my_ friend, you're lucky that all I did was send him away."

"But Jake that was Dave from Simple Plan!" I stressed.

"I really couldn't care less how simple his plans are, Taylor, why was he at your front door at one in the morning?"

"Jake, why are you making such a big deal about this?" I enquired, "I'm nineteen years old, Jake, I'm not a little girl. I don't need you too look out for me."

"If this is what you've been doing while you've been at Brown, Tay, maybe you do need me!" he snapped.

"Meaning what? You think I'm some kind of slut?" I thundered.

"No Taylor," Jacob sighed, "I'm just worried about you."

"Jake," I murmured, "you don't need to worry about me. I'm okay here. I _like _it here. I'm good at college."

"Maybe . . ." Jake sighed.

Jake and I sat on the couch, snuggling into each other, and he replied, "so, uh, tell me about this Dave from Small Idea."

"Simple Plan," corrected Noelle, coming out of her room.

"Excuse me," Jake replied, "Thank you, Simple Plan."

"One of _the_ hottest Canadian bands right now," replied Noelle.

"Their last single was number one on Billboard charts," I stated.

"And their newest album just turned _platinum," _Noelle said.

"Plus, he's very cute," I gushed.

"Ooh, very," agreed my roommate.

Jake was looking at us with a look of disbelief, "well, that's all very great, but you're telling me about Dave. That guy from Simple Plan. What I really want to know about is Dave. That guy," he said, "there's a difference. I mean, where did he grow up? What kind of family is he from? Does he hold doors open for you? Does he say 'God Bless You' when you sneeze?" Jake listed, "because Tay, I don't care how many albums the guys has sold. All I care about is how he is going to treat you. Got it?"

"Got it," I whispered.

I got up and hugged my friend, "thanks Jake. For looking out for me. Sorry I freak earlier."

"It's cool," Jacob sighed, "I'm always here for you Tay, remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Plane Tickets And Old Flames**

"_Bye Jake," I sighed, giving my best friend a hug, "it was so great seeing you."_

"_You too Tay," he replied, "I guess I'll see you soon, hopefully."_

_I gave Nessie a kiss, and handed her to Jake. As they made their way to the terminal, I called, "don't be a stranger Jake!"_

_Turning around he replied, "the phone goes both ways Uley!"_

"_I didn't say keep in touch_," I responded, "I said, _don't be a stranger_."

* * *

I was sitting at my desk, trying desperately to write a ten page essay on Shakespeare's, _The Tempest_, when my cell rang.

I glanced at my caller ID, only to see it was Dave, and replied, "Hey Dave, I was wondering when you were going to call."

"Actually this is Chuck," replied the unfamiliar voice on the other end, "the drummer in the band. Is this Taylor?"

"Um, yeah," I replied, confused.

"Hey Taylor, I'm sorry," he answered, "I'm using Dave's phone. I think we met at the bar."

I could vaguely recall a guy with spiky brown hair who Dave had introduced as Chuck, "yeah, right, hi."

"Hey," I could hear him smiling on the other end, "well, listen, Dave wanted to call you himself, but he's been really crazed, but he really wants to see you, so he's going to leave a plane ticket at the airport."

"A plane ticket?" I asked, confused.

"To Chicago," Chuck answered, "this weekend."

"Wow, I mean, that's . . . that's really, really nice, thank you," I stuttered, "but my uh, Jake would freak out if I tell him I'm flying to Chicago."

"Dave said you'd say that," Chuck responded, "but he also said to tell you that you'd be doing him a favour, because the band thinks you're his Snuffleupagus."

I smiled to myself as I remembered that conversation that Dave and I had on out first date, about Sesame Street, and Snuffleupagus.

"Anyways, if you need anything else, Dave said to call him directly, otherwise, we'll have a care waiting for you at the airport," Chuck said.

I remained silent then Chuck replied, "okay Taylor, take care, and hopefully we'll see you soon."

"Okay, thank you, and could you just tell Dave that I said . . ." I heard the dial tone and sighed, "that I miss him?"

* * *

"Noely!" I groaned, flopping on her bed.

She sighed and spoke into the phone, "I'll call you back in a few, Thomas, apparently Taylor here, has a crisis."

"What is it?" she asked me impatiently.

"Dave left me a ticket," I mumbled into the pillow, "he wants me to fly to Chicago tomorrow night."

Noelle immediately sat up, her blonde hair falling around her face, "then why are we still talking about this? You have to go!"

"I can't do this again, Noelle!" I sighed, "why is it that every guy that _I_ like always has to leave? It's not fair."

Noelle rolled her eyes impatiently, "Then you have no choice, you _have_ to go."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Hmm, let's see," she listed, "because he's cute, and he's a _rock star_, and you love music. And he's nice to you. And if you _go_, you'll have a great time, and maybe fall in love. And if you don't, you're gunna look back at this in twenty years, and wonder, _what if_."

"I already have my what ifs," I whispered.

Noelle placed her hand on mine and looked me in the eyes, "well, maybe this time, you can have something more."

* * *

I twirled a piece of hair around my finger, and tried to concentrate on my Biology assignment. My professors had really cracked down on the work, what with our Christmas break coming up. I had planned to spend Christmas home in La Push, with Sam and Emily, but as of now, I wasn't really sure how that was going to pan out.

Just when I was thinking that I would rather throw myself off of a twelve foot cliff then do Bio, my cell rang. I took a quick look at my caller ID and answered, "Hey Jakers."

"S'up Tay?" he replied.

"Not to much, putting off some Bio," I said, honestly, "how was your flight?"

"Long," he laughed, "but it was worth it coming out to see you."

I smiled, and replied, "yeah, absolutely."

"So, uh, I hope, I didn't completely freak out 'Dave'," he smirked, "have you heard from him?"

"Maybe."

"A woman of mystery," he scoffed, then suddenly got serious, "you know I trust you, right Tay?"

"Yeah," I said, taken a back.

"Good," Jake responded, "just promise one thing."

"Anything," I swore.

"Promise me that when you pick the guy, that you're really gunna be with, that he'll be someone who respects you, and treats you well. And it's someone who you love because of who he is, not _what_ he does."

"I promise," I whispered.

"Use your head, and follow your heart."

* * *

"Have fun," Thomas smiled, giving me an awkward one armed hug.

After he let me go, Noelle immediately wrapped her arms around me and sobbed, "I'm gunna miss you so much!"

I patted my roomie on the back, and soothed, "it's okay, Noely, it's only for the weekend."

"I know," she cried, "I'm just really gunna miss you."

"_Passengers flying on Flight 856 to Savannah, Georgia, and Flight 128 to Chicago, Illinois, are now asked to please make their way to terminals 9 and 5."_

"That's me," I sighed. I gave Noelle one last hug, gave Thomas a little wave, and headed to my terminal.

* * *

"I hope your flight was enjoyable and thank you for flying with American Airlines," smiled the flight attendant as I exited the plane. I gave her a small smile, then hurried through the terminal.

I had called him earlier, and he had promised to meet me in the lobby of the airport.

I anxiously searched the airport lobby for any sign on him.

"Taylor!" I heard an extremely familiar voice call.

I turned and saw him running towards me.

He was finally here. _I_ was finally here. And this was perfect.

"Hey Tay," he smiled, wrapping me in his arms, "I missed you."

I felt tears sting my eyes, "hey Nate, it's good to see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
****On The Line**

"_Jake, how's Sam?" I asked, sipping my latte from Starbucks._

"_He's great," Jake replied, honestly, "he and Emily are talking about getting married."_

"_Has he proposed yet?" I questioned._

_Jake shook his head, "nope, not yet. I don't know what he's waiting for though."_

_I nodded my head as I absorbed that information, "what about the rest of the pack?"_

"_Everything's pretty much the same as when you left it. Embry's still a total tool, Paul still needs anger management, Leah's still a bitch . . ." he trailed off._

_I smiled, "Nessie seems to be doing really good."_

"_Yeah," he agreed, "so are the rest of the Cullens."_

_I remained silent. So we had finally reached the topic._

"_Speaking of -" Jake started._

"_Jacob," I interrupted, "can we please not do this right now? Please?"_

_He stared at me for a moment before saying, "yeah, Tay, absolutely."_

_We kept walking for a few moments, until Jake said, "can I just ask you one more question, and that's it, I promise."_

_I nodded, "yeah, sure."_

"_Have you heard from Nate since?"_

* * *

_After Jake had left, I couldn't help but remember him asking me about Nate, and if I had heard from him. At the time, I had brushed off the question, and Jacob had moved on to the next topic, but now that his memory had invaded my mind for that one moment, I couldn't get it out._

"_Stupid Jacob," I grumbled as I opened my desk drawer and pulled out the only thing that inhabited that drawer._

_A single envelope address to a Ms. Taylor Alexandria Uley._

_It had come in the mail the day before I was suppose to leaving university. I had been out for the day, and had come home to a furious Sam. He had read the letter previously that day, and was all for not letting me read it, but since it was addressed to me, I demanded he let me see it._

_And now I was taking it out again._

"_I _must_ be losing my mind," I sighed._

_I took the paper out of the envelope, carefully unfolded and smoothed it out, and began reading it for about the millionth time._

**Taylor,**

**I'm sure you're pretty surprised to hear from me, and this letter is probably a horrible idea, but I made a promise. I promised that I would come back for you. And while I can't exactly do that at the moment, I'm writing to let you know that I haven't forgotten you. And that I am still here.**

**I have good news. I found Maddie and Kate. Kate took her down to Savannah, Georgia. That's where her parents live. I'm going to be here for a while, until I can gain custody of my daughter.**

**I need you to know, that I still love you Taylor. I think about you every second of every day, and there's not a moment when I don't wish that you were here with me. Yet, as always, there's a but. **

**I need to stay here in Savannah if I want any chance of getting Maddie back, and I know that by know, you've probably decided on what college you'll be attending any day now. And I don't want to get in the way of that. But I needed you to know what was happening.**

**There is no way that I can leave Georgia. At least not anytime soon. And I'm not asking you to come here. I'm telling you that, now is the time to let me go. If you haven't already.**

**Know that I will always love you, and there will always be a place for you in my heart.**

**Love,**

**Nate.**

_As I read the last few words, a tear escaped and splattered onto the already smudged letter. _

_A sob tore through me, as the memories of my last moments with not only Nate, but Emmett as well, began running through my mind. I had lost two of the things that had meant the most to me. And now, with Dave, it seemed that the opportunity was there again to either lose something, or possibly gain something. The only question was, what to choose?_

_Or, was it who?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
****I Want You To Want Me**

"Good morning," I heard as I rolled over in the now empty bed.

I blinked, and looked towards the doorway of the room where Nate was standing, holding two cups of hot coffee.

"Thanks," I smiled, as he handed me one of the mugs.

"So, Maddie didn't wake you up last night did she?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"She was a little fussy, so I slept on the couch with her."

"Oh," I nodded, as I sipped the burning liquid.

"So, um, what do you want to do today?" Nate asked me as we sat in silence.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "if you have any plans that's fine, I mean . . ."

"No," Nate replied, "I was just thinking maybe you'd want to check out the town?"

"Yeah, sure," I smiled, "sounds like a plan."

* * *

"So, that is the courthouse," Nate pointed, "where I heroically battled for custody," he kidded.

"You are such a tool," I laughed.

"Maybe," he agreed.

I took a sip of my latte, and continued walking down the crowded streets of Savannah. Nate and I had spent all morning walking around, and seeing all the things that the town had to offer.

"Are you getting hungry?" Nate asked.

"A little," I muttered.

"There's this great place just around the corner, you want to check it out?"

I nodded my response and followed Nate to his 'great place.'

We entered a restaurant that Nate told me was called "S Bar". It was full of people who I could only assume were locals, the majority of them greeting Nate as we made our way to the counter.

"Popular guy, huh?" I joked.

"I work here," he shrugged, "I guess that's how they know me."

As we finally reached the bar, a girl behind the counter greeted Nate enthusiastically.

"Hey, Nate," she smiled, "surprised to see you here."

"Hey Melissa," Nate replied, coolly.

She caught sight of me and smiled, "ah, so _this_ is the reason I'm forced to work an extra shift."

Nate grinned sheepishly and said, "yeah, sorry about that. But Mel, this is Taylor, a . . . friend from home. Tay, this is my co-worker Melissa."

"Hi Melissa," I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Taylor. So, can I get you two anything?"

"Can I have a cheeseburger, and fries?" Nate said, "and she'll have . . ."

"A veggie burger and fries," I smiled.

"One cheeseburger and one veggie burger platter coming right up," Melissa grinned.

"This place is nice," I commented as we waited for our food.

"Yeah, it is," Nate agreed.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence before I said something that had been on my mind since that morning.

"Look, Nate, um, I don't really know how to say this, so, um, I was just wondering . . . I mean, I know that Kate is around now, and I was just wondering are you two . . .?"

"No," Nate interrupted, "no way, not together."

I kept my face neutral and nodded my head, while inside, my heart was doing back flips.

* * *

"So, did you have an okay time today?" Nate asked me, sitting next to me on the front porch steps.

"Yeah, I did. This place is really beautiful, Nate," I smiled.

"It is," he agreed.

We sat for a moment in silence, before Nate sighed and turned to me. "What are you doing here, Taylor?"

I was speechless at Nate's outburst but quickly recovered, "What do you mean?"

"You call me completely out of the blue, ask if you can visit, and just . . ." he sighed, and buried his face in his hands. "What _are_ you doing here?"

I contemplated this before murmuring. "I missed you."

"Don't." Nate stated, standing up. "You can't do this to me, Tay."

"Do what?" I asked, fiercely, following his suit. "I'm not doing anything."

"I was doing so great, Tay. And then you called, and it was like, every feeling that I had _ever_ felt for you just came rushing back. And now, seeing you and being with you, but not _being_ with you, is the hardest thing I've ever experienced, Tay." he sighed. "So please, just stop."

"Why are you so afraid?" I demanded. "Why are so scared to let me back in, Nate? It seems like ever since I got here, you've been pushing me away!"

Nate let his eyes drift to his feet, refusing to look at me. "Nate," I whispered. "I _need_ you. You were there for me when I needed you the most. And then one day, you were just _gone_. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to lose you too?"

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be," I replied, harshly. "I don't want to think about that, Nate."

"What do you want me to say?" he begged.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore," I whispered. "You tell me that you don't love me anymore, and I'm gone. It will be like I never existed. Tell me."

Nate took my face in his hands, his crystal blue eyes burning into my brown ones. He watched me for a few moments before sighing, "I can't do that, Tay."

His hand caressed my cheek as I leaned in, to meet his lips with mine. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but as I tangled my fingers in Nate's hair and pulled him closer to me, I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips, and met his tongue with my own. Nate placed his hands on my hips and backed me up against the front door. He broke the kiss and began to leave a trail of tiny kisses from my jaw line to my neck. He met his lips with my again, and lifted me up. As I wrapped my legs around his waist, Nate carried me into the house and upstairs.

We laid on the bed, kissing, quite passionately I might add, and I expertly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him. I ran a hand down his defined chest and he unzipped my sweater, tossing it carelessly to the side. I felt a shiver run down my spine, as his hands began discovering all the things that his eyes couldn't see.

He flipped over so that he was on top of me, and pulled my yoga pants carefully off my hips, leaving me in my tank top and thong.

In response, I pulled of his jeans, revealing a pair of plaid boxer shorts.

"I love you," Nate sighed in between kisses.

"Promise me something," I murmured breaking the kiss and making eye contact.

"Anything," he swore.

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me again," I pleaded.

Nate ran a hand through my tangled locks, and touched his forehead to mine. "I promise you, that I was _always_ be here. _Always_."

"Okay." I whispered, meeting his lips with my own once more, and allowing him to remove my last garment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes this whole thing sucks and I know it.**

**I've been told before this is basically One Tree Hill, but whatever. I am planning on re-writing it all, probably during the summer, but as of now i just don't have the time, so please stick with the horridness, cause I really am sorry. It does branch off very quickly, in like the next one or two chapters, so I'll post those as quick as possible.**

**Thanks to everyone who continued to read and comment, even though it was pitiful.**

**xo  
Unattainable.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six  
****Natural Disaster**

The next morning, I awoke feeling refreshed and immensely satisfied. Nate's arm was around my waist and I was pressed against his naked, muscular body.

I rolled over to face him and began kissing his soft lips. I felt him smile and returned my kisses with a passionate one of his own. I nibbled his bottom lip and he let out a little growl. His left hand rested on my hip with the other one crept ever so slowly up my stomach and cupped my breast.

Nate broke our kiss and used his lips to find a spot behind my left ear. He began sucking on it and I let out a small moan.

"Last night was amazing," Nate smiled.

"If I recall correctly," I murmured. "It was amazing about four times."

Nate's hands began to explore my body as our lips moved together once more. He forced his tongue into my mouth which I met with my own. Our tongues pressed against each other in the most passionate kiss I had ever received. My breath caught in my throat as Nate's hands caressed my inner thighs. I felt his hands part my legs carefully, and he rolled over on top of me.

I gasped as I felt an enormous pressure inside me, and I pulled Nate close to me, pushing him further inside me as I did.

We lay there for a moment, holding each other, before Nate sat up, sitting me on him, and I wrapped my legs around him, so that I was straddling him. I slowly rose and fell, as he moved in and out of me.

We continued this position until my legs began to shake, as I could no longer push myself up, and Nate took the incentive to lay on top of me, expertly moving in and out. As he did, he began to rub his thumb against my clitoris, and I cried out, which only caused him to push harder.

I arched my back, driving Nate deeper inside me, and I shuddered as a wave of ecstasy washed over me.

Nate continued to drive himself in me, causing me not only pleasure, but pain as well. "Nate," I breathed, as I he penetrated me even harder then before, and I knew that this was soon over.

I dug my nails into Nate's back and he screamed as they punctured his flesh. I rolled over on top of him, straddling him, and began moving up and down, fiercely. He let out a moan as he ejaculated inside of me.

We stayed there motionless, my hands on his chest, his on my hips.

"I love you," I whispered, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you too," he murmured.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Nate's shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"I actually have to work," Nate stated, regretfully.

"Oh okay," I replied, "I'm sure I can find something to do."

"Or," he smiled, "maybe I can call Kate and get you Maddie for the day."

"Really?" I smirked, "Nate, I love that little girl."

"I know," Nate laughed.

* * *

"Nate! We're home!" I called, balancing Maddie on my hip, and walking into the kitchen.

"There are my girls," Nate smiled, greeting his daughter and Taylor. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "I think we did. And I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really?" Nate asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Well see, Maddie and I were walking down the street, and I was thinking about how I was leaving tomorrow, and then it hit me, _why do I have to leave_?"

"Taylor-" Nate warned.

"Nate," I said. "I want to stay. I want to stay here with you."

"I can't ask you to do that, Taylor. What about university? What about Brown?"

"You're not asking, I am," I replied, "And there's a college here in Savannah. I can apply for the spring semester. Please, Nate. Just think about it."

"Okay," he promised. "I'll think about it."

"Great," I smiled, giving him a small kiss. "So what's for supper?"

"In honour of, well, you," Nate laughed. "I have prepared a very special meal."

"Oh, do tell," I smiled.

"I made your favourite. Fettuccini Alfredo."

"You spoil me," I stated.

"Guilty as charged," he responded, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Now, come on, before it gets cold."

* * *

"That really was amazing," I said, walking out in the back yard, where Nate was lying in a hammock he had strung between two trees.

"Thank you," he smiled, taking my hand and pulling me onto the hammock.

I nestled my head in his chest, and replied, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he sighed. "And I am so glad that you're here, Tay." Nate kissed my hair gently and I inhaled his scent of Axe and clean clothes.

My eyelids began to feel heavy and I cuddled into Nate's side as sleep overtook me.

* * *

I awoke on the hammock, a few hours later, alone. The sky was dark, and the moon hung in a cloudless sky, surrounded by millions of twinkling stars.

Wrapping my arms around my chilly body, I walked into the house and called, "Nate?" Receiving no answer in return.

I searched every inch of the house and came up empty handed, until I walked into Nate's room and saw him there, staring out his huge bay window.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

He was quiet for a moment, then turned to me and half-smiled, "did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Yeah," I smiled, sheepishly. "I do that sometimes."

He gave me that same half-smile, and looked out the window again. "You know, I've been sitting here for the past two hours thinking . . ." He turned to me again, this time no trace of any smile on his face. "You got to go home Taylor."

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "Nate, where is this coming from?"

"You talk in your sleep, Tay," he replied, a pained look coming across his face.

"So, what?" I cried. "So, I mumble a few words in my sleep. Did I say something? Was it really that bad?"

"You-" he choked, then took a deep breath. "You said, _I love you_."

I raised an eyebrow and let out a little laugh. "That's it? God, Nate, normally that's a good thing."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shook off. "You s_aid_, I love you, _Emmett_."

**A/N: The suckiness will end in the next chapter, which I will post right after this one. Sorry again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven  
****Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

I placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shook off. "You _said_, I love you, _Emmett_."

"What?" I managed to choke out. "Nate, I -"

"Just stop talking," Nate pleaded. "There's a plane leaving tomorrow, at two, heading to Rhode Island. And when it does I want you to be on it."

"Nate," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Taylor, I can't do this. If you're dreaming about Emmett, I . . ." he sighed, "I can't be with you, Taylor."

"Nate, it was just a dream," I defended.

"Maybe. But Emmett is obviously not _just a guy_ for you. Just give it up Taylor," he said, leaving the room.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked the silence.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed. I had just come from the airport, and was wiped out. The jet-lag combined with everything I had experienced in the past twenty-four hours, had rendered me unable to do anything.

"Hey roomie!" Noelle squealed, bounding into my room. "How was your trip?"

Her mood instantly lessened when she saw the tear stains on my face, and the mess I was in. "Oh my god," she replied, "did you break up with Dave?"

I half-laughed and sighed, "I didn't go to see Dave."

Noelle's brow furrowed in confusion and she sat on the edge of my bed, "I don't get it. If you did go to Chicago, where the hell did you go?"

"When I left this weekend," I replied, turning to look her in the eyes. "I went to go see Nate."

"Oh my _god_!" Noelle exclaimed. "But that's a good thing isn't it?"

I instantly flashbacked to Nate's room when he told me to go back to Brown. The injured look in his eyes was something I knew would haunt me for a while.

"No," I responded, "it didn't exactly work out the way I had expected it to."

"What happened?" she pressed.

I sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it now. I'm just, feeling kind of tired."

"Yeah, of course," Noelle smiled. "Sleep. I've got to go out, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Take your time," I urged.

Noelle left the room, as I laid my head on my pillow. It felt strange to be alone, and I almost didn't know what to do with myself. I wrapped my warm comforter around me and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"_Hey, you reached Taylor and Noelle . Congratulations. Leave us a message and we'll call you back if we feel like it. BEEP!"_

"Hey Taylor, Noelle. It's Jake. I'm guessing that you guys are in class or out having an awesome time without me. But um, the reason I'm calling is, I was checking see if Taylor is coming home for Christmas! I know you guys get off soon, and Sam really wants you to come home, Tay. Well, um, just give me a call back with your plans. Love you! Bye."

"_Are_ you going home for Christmas?" Noelle asked me.

"I think so. As of now, yes. Ask me in forty-eight hours, maybe not," I laughed.

Noelle rolled her eyes at me as we left the apartment.

It was about a week after my trip to Savannah. Of course, I had eventually caved and told Noelle everything that happened with me and Nate, and in return, she was encouraging my to head home for the holidays, in an attempt to help me get my mind of it.

Normally, Christmas is my favourite time of year. I love absolutely _everything_ about it. The lights, the songs, the same Christmas movies that come on TV every year, the food, and the gifts. Let's not forget the gifts. But this year, I was nervous to go back La Push, in fear that the Cullen's would be around for the holiday season. Which meant that there was no avoiding Emmett.

But right now, Noelle and I were headed to our last English Lit. class before the holidays. Our professor spent the entire class reviewing "The Tempest" by William Shakespeare, all in all, it was a pretty uneventful class. "Alright everyone," my professor stated, when there was a few minutes left to class. "This is our last class before break, and being the amazing teacher that I am, I can't let you get out of here without _something_ to work on during break."

The entire class groaned, and Professor Pauling smiled, "For the second class after break, I would like a thousand words, at least, on, let's make it a little fun, your personal favourite piece of writing. It can be a novel, poem, play, anything. Have fun with it. So, um, that's it. Have an amazing break, and I'll see you guys in a few weeks."

"So when are you and Thomas heading back to Miami?" I asked Noelle as we left the lecture hall.

"Saturday," she replied, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "What about you, have you decided what you're doing yet?"

"Yep," I responded, happily.

"Well…?" she pressed.

I smiled, "well. . ."

* * *

"Sam!" I cried, giving my big brother a huge hug.

"Aw, Tay!" he smiled. "It's great to see you again."

I broke away from my brother and turned to Emily, giving her a hug as well. "Hey Em," I said.

"Tay, it's been quiet without you," Emily grinned. "Come in, the guys are waiting for you."

The three of us went into the cottage, and into the crowded kitchen, where it seemed the entire population of La Push was crowded into. I greeted all the guys, Embry, Quil, Seth; and scoured the fridge for something to eat, praying for some leftovers.

Embry shot me a disbelieving look, as I stuff my face. I swallowed what was in mouth, and replied, "what?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "I missed you, Tay."

"He's not that only one," Jacob replied. "Nessie's been asking about you since we last visited."

I smiled to myself, "I missed her too."

"I'm actually heading out that way tomorrow. Want to come? Esme's been asking about you as well."

"I don't know, Jake," I paused.

"Come on, everyone wants to see you," Jake smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "fine. Whatever, I'll go."

"Awesome."

* * *

"Jake, maybe this is a bad idea," I said for about the hundredth time that morning.

I could tell that Jake was trying very hard not to freak at me. "Tay, It's fine. For the last time, Emmett isn't even home for the holidays."

"Right," I breathed, as I followed Jake into the Cullen home.

"Hello?" Jake called out.

"Hey Jake," smiled Alice, bounding into the living room, and giving Jake a small hug. "And Taylor, oh my gosh, it's great to see you again!" She shot me a smile which I returned, and she gave me a hug.

"Guys, look whose here!" she called, taking my hand.

"Why don't _I_ ever get this kind of welcome?" asked Jake.

I rolled my eyes, and followed Alice into the backyard.

"Taylor, dear!" smiled Esme, giving me a motherly hug. "How are you?"

"Amazing, thank you," I smiled. "How have you been?"

"Great," Esme replied. "It's absolutely amazing to see you again."

"Hey Taylor," called Jasper and Edward, which I responded to with a little wave.

After all the "oh goshes" and "don't you look nices", the Cullen's and I headed into the living room, where Carlisle asked me about life in Rhode Island.

"It's been great," I responded. "I've been sharing an apartment with this great girl, Noelle. And school's been awesome."

"What's your major?" Edward asked me.

"English Literature," I replied. "With a minor in Creative Writing."

We sat there for a few minutes, talking about the most random of things when the front door closed with a slam.

"Merry Christmas!" a booming voice called.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme cried, leaping up from her chair, and embracing the source of the noise. "We weren't expecting you for the holidays."

"I decided to surprise you," they smiled. "Are you surprised?"

Esme nodded, and from the look in her eyes, I could tell that if she had been able to cry, she would've been right now.

I stayed seated as everyone in the room, stood to greet the visitor.

Things went quiet very soon after, and I knew that they had seen me. "Taylor, you're looking good."

I gave them a small smile. "Thanks Emmett, you too."

**A/N:  
Sorry for the confusion.  
I accidently posted the ninth chapter as the eighth one! Sorry about that folks!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight  
****Into The West**

The Cullen's and Jacob looked between Emmett and I awkwardly, not quite sure what to say. "It's been a while," Emmett replied, breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence.

"It has," I agreed. "What have you been up to?"

"Traveling, and yourself?"

"I've been checking out the whole college scene," I said.

"Oh really? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Brown."

The conversation was forced and dishonest. I had always known that the next time I saw Emmett things would be horribly uncomfortable, but this was just something sick. I knew I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and was extremely grateful when I saw Edward whisper something to Jake in the corner of my eye. Jake nodded his head, and replied, "well, sorry guys, but we should really get back. Emily's cooking a welcome dinner for Tay and I'm sure the guys are getting restless."

"It was great seeing you guys again," I responded, hopping up. Alice bade my good bye and gave me a quick hug.

"You too," murmured Esme, giving me a warm hug.

I shot Emmett a small smile before following Jake outside.

"Taylor," replied Emmett, as I passed him.

"Yeah?" I asked, innocently.

He seemed to struggle for a moment before replying, "you look good."

"You too," I grinned, and followed Jake to the car.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Jake asked, enthusiastically, when I got into the car. I responded with a death glare, and Jake turned his attention to the road. "Or not."

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V

"Well, that wasn't awkward," Rosalie commented, after Taylor and Jacob left.

"Rosalie," chastised Esme.

"Edward," I murmured. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

My brother responded with a silent nod and followed me upstairs. I entered his room, closed the door behind Edward, and sighed, "does she completely hate me?"

"Em, you know she could never hate you," Edward said. "She's just as nervous about this as you. Maybe worse."

"What should I do?" I begged. "I need to do something to make it up to her."

Edward shrugged, "take her out to dinner, explain it to her. Taylor's a smart girl, she'll get it. All she wants is an explanation, Emmett."

"Yeah," I agreed. "That sounds like plan. I'll ask her to dinner. Thanks Edward."

"No problem," he smiled.

I pulled out my phone and typed a text to Taylor, praying that Edward was right, and all I had to do was explain everything, and Taylor and I would be okay.

* * *

Emmett: _Taylor, meet me for dinner tomorrow night?_

Taylor: _Why? :S_

Emmett: _We need to talk about stuff._

Taylor: _Sure. Where & what time?_

Emmett: _My house; around seven?_

Taylor: _Sounds good. See you then._

* * *

"Don't you look nice," Sam commented as I came down the stairs Tuesday night.

I looked down at my knee-length red halter dress, and matching red Michael Kors heels. "Thanks," I smiled.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Embry asked.

"She has a date," Jake cooed.

"Shut up," I replied, crossly, smacking Jake on the arm. "It is _not_ a date. We're just having dinner. That's all."

"With who?" asked Emily.

"Emmett," Jake smiled.

I rolled my eyes at Jake and grabbed my coat from the hook by the door. "I'll see you guys later," I said.

"Have fun," Emily called.

"Yeah, tons," I muttered as I left the cottage.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Both Edward and Rosalie's cars were missing from their parking spot, and I knew that I was right to assume that it would only be Emmett and I attending this dinner.

I walked up to the front door and knocked lightly on the oak door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Emmett dressed smartly in a blue and white striped buttoned-down shirt, and a pair of dark, almost black jeans.

"You look nice," he smiled.

"You too," I replied, stepping inside, taking shelter from the harsh storm that was brewing outside.

Emmett led me to the dining room which Alice had decorated very nicely, for Christmas. Crystal lights hung from the ceiling, and the walls were dressed with red and silver garland. On the huge table, a Santa Claus cover was draped. Placed in the center of the table was a beautiful centerpiece, composed of majestic white and red roses. In front of one chair, Emmett had placed a plate with a silver cover.

"This place looks beautiful," I commented.

"That's Alice and Esme," Emmett smiled. "They're absolutely in love with the holidays."

Emmett pulled out the chair in front of the plate, for me to sit on. I gratefully sat, and Emmett took the silver plate cover off the plate with flourish. "Dinner is served."

On the elegant Christmas china, was a simple turkey sandwich on white. I smiled to myself at Emmett's lack of culinary skills, and replied, "thanks, Emmett. This looks delicious."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Of course I do," I replied, smiling. "This is the first thing you ever made for me. When Jake and I were watching Nessie. You came back to the house and made me a turkey sandwich."

"Exactly," Emmett smiled, clearly happy that I had picked up on this gesture.

I took a small bite and said, "Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat?"

Emmett shot me a million dollar smile, "basically."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
****It Was A Dark Night, A Black Dress**

"How was your dinner?" asked Emily with a smile as I walked through the cottage door a few hours later.

"It was okay," I replied, hanging my coat up. "I'm just feeling kind of tired. I think I'll head up to bed."

"Okay," said Emily, her brow furrowing. "Are you feeling sick or anything?"

"Nah, I'm alright, just a little tired," I reassured her.

I went up the stairs, and into my room, closing the door behind me. I flopped on to my bed, not bothering to change out of my dress.

As of now, everything with Emmett seemed to be alright. Trying to be friends shouldn't be that hard right? Oh, who was I kidding? The moment that Emmett had stepped foot into the Cullen's house, every feeling that I had ever felt for him came rushing back to me.

But since Emmett was dead set on us being friends again, telling him how I felt was the worst possible thing I could do. I had no idea if friends was the only thing Emmett saw in our future. I didn't know if Emmett even _thought_ about the future.

I sighed into my pillow. This whole thing was _way_ too dramatic and trying for me. I kicked off my heels and curled up in my warm comforter, then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Sam Uley!! Get your butt downstairs now!" I called the next morning.

"Excited much?" Emily laughed.

"Very!" I squealed. "It's Christmas Eve! God, I _adore_ this holiday!"

Emily smiled and shook her head at me while I stormed up the stairs to get my brother up from bed.

"Sam Uley!" I exclaimed, slamming open his bedroom door. "Did you not hear me call you about six times?"

"Oh, I heard you," he muttered, rolling over and hiding his head under the blankets.

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, it's Christmas! We have to spend the day together. Me, you and Em. A family day."

"Can we start it later?" he begged.

"No," I replied, sternly. "Get up. Emily is cooking breakfast. Don't make me do something we're _both_ going to regret."

"Fine," Sam grumbled, tossing the bed clothes off himself, and grabbing a t-shirt. "I'm up. Happy?"

"Immensely," I smiled.

* * *

"Ho, ho, ho!" Embry exclaimed, sticking his head through the front door.

"Merry Christmas!" I smiled, greeting Embry.

"Hey angel," he grinned, putting a small gift-wrapped box in my hand.

"Embry!" I gasped. "You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to," Embry laughed.

"Good," I replied. "Cause I got you something too."

I pulled Embry into the living room where Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, Kim, Collin, and Jacob were already gathered, waiting to open the presents we had gotten for each other.

After an hour or so, of laughing, gift exchanging, and smiles, my phone vibrated. I quickly checked it, and saw I had a new text from Emmett.

* * *

Emmett:_Hey, listen, Jake's coming over tonight to see Nessie & Alice really wants to see you. I wouldn't mind it either. U interested?_

Taylor:_I dunno. I kind of promised Sam & Em that it would just be us tonight._

Emmett:_Please? (: Only for an hour or so._

Taylor:_Yeah. Sure. I'll dodge over w/ Jake._

Emmett:_Great. See you then._

Taylor:_ Yeah. See ya._

* * *

"Edward, you are a mental retard. . . You're perfectly aware of that, right?" Jake mocked.

Edward rolled his eyes at Jake's childishness. "How is this any fair, when you have Alice on your side? She'll know what we're going to do before we ever do it!"

Alice and I traded a knowing wink.

The Cullen's, Jake and I were gathered in the Cullen's sitting room, playing a total unfair game of charades. With Alice, Jake, myself, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jeremiah against Edward, Emmett, Bella, Esme, Jasper, and Nessie, the entire game was a lost cause before we even started.

"Okay guys," Bella interjected. "As much fun as this was, Nessie should really be getting to bed. Edward, Jake?"

Edward and Jake rose from the couch, and followed Bella out back to the cottage. "Tay, we'll leave when I come back okay?"

I nodded my understanding and turned back to the rest of the Cullen's. However, where the entire Cullen clan had once sat, only Emmett remained.

I awkwardly walked over to the empty chair, furthest away from Emmett, and sat down.

"Um, Taylor," Emmett replied, hesitantly.

"What's up?"

"Well, I kind of have something for you."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling out a small white box.

"Emmett, you should've done that. . ." I sighed.

"I saw it and I knew that it would look perfect on you," he smiled.

I got up from the chair and sat next to Emmett on the chair. He handed the box to me, and I was about to open it when -

_Aw, shit, shake that ass, ma move it like gypsy; Stop, ho, back it up, now let me see those hips swing. . ._

"Just one second," I smiled, pulling my phone from my pocket. "Hello?"

"Taylor?" replied a shaky voice on the other end.

"Th - Thomas?" I asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"Taylor, it's Noelle," Thomas replied, choking on his words.

"Thomas, what _about_ Noelle?" I pressed.

"There was an accident," he sobbed. "She . . She . ."

"Thomas," I whispered. "What happened to Noelle?"

Thomas let out a sob, and managed to choke out, "she's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
****I Run To You**

"Oh my god . . ." I choked.

"Taylor?" Emmett asked, concerned by the sudden loss of color in my face.

My phone dropped from my fingers, and hit the hardwood floor.

"Taylor?!" Emmett replied, crouching in front of me and holding my trembling hands. "Tay, what is it?"

"Noelle . . ." I whispered, not quite believing the harsh reality myself. "She's dead."

"Taylor?" asked Jake, his voice full of concern as he came back into the main house. "What did you do?" he snarled at Emmett.

"It's not him," I murmured. "Noelle. She's dead. Car accident."

"Aw, Tay," Jake sighed, sitting next to me and cradling me in his lap.

She was dead. Noelle was dead. One of the best friends I had ever had. One of the sweetest, most loving girls I had ever met. And now she was gone.

"I need to go home," I whispered in Jake's ear.

"Yeah, absolutely," he agreed. "Let's get you home."

* * *

As I lay in bed later that night, the shock of the tragic news had still not worn off. I kept replying the scene of the last conversation I had had with Noelle, before we left campus for the holidays.

"_Are you totally excited to see your brother again?" Noelle asked me, as we stood in the airport lobby._

"_I guess," I murmured._

_Just then, an announcement for my flight to Seattle came across the loudspeaker._

"_That's me," I sighed._

_I embraced my roommate in a tight hug, "Wish me luck."_

"_See you, my angel," she laughed. "I'll call you Christmas, to check up."_

"_Okay, you and Thomas have fun, and I'll see you after break," I grinned._

"_Yeah," Noelle smiled, kissing my cheek. "Have fun in La Push. And I'll see you Sunday."_

Now she was gone. And I would be waiting for that Sunday for the rest of my life.

* * *

"Taylor?" murmured Emily, sticking her head, carefully inside my door. "Taylor, Embry's here to see you."

"I really don't want to see him," I sighed.

"I think you should," Emily replied, going all maternal on me.

"Okay, fine, whatever," I moaned.

Emily left my room and was replaced a few moments later by Embry Call. "Hey angel," he replied, giving me a small smile. "How you holding up?"

"I've been better," I replied honestly.

"You look terrible."

"Gee thanks."

Embry sighed and sat at the foot of my bed, "Tay, you can't spend all the holiday in your room. We haven't seen you since September, we've missed you!"

"Yeah, well you're going to be seeing a lot more of me," I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not back to Rhode Island. There's no way I can go back to that apartment. Not alone."

"Taylor," Embry began.

"Embry," I snapped. "Let it go. I've already made my decision. Just, stop."

Embry silently left my room, knowing that nothing he could say would change my decision to discontinue my education.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you're making me to this," Embry hissed at me.

"Dude, relax," I sighed. "Do you want to help Taylor or not?"

"This won't take long, will it Jake?" Embry asked me after a few moments.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the front door and stepped into the Cullen's home. "Hello?" I called out.

"Hey Jake," replied Jasper, casually, as he met us in the front hall. "Nessie's out back in the cottage."

"Actually," I replied. "I'm not here to see Nessie."

"Oh?" asked Jasper, in surprise.

"Hey Jasper, when you see Alice, tell her that her car's finished," replied a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Emmett standing in the doorway. "Hey Jake, Embry," he greeted.

"Hey Emmett," Embry replied, quite nervously.

"We were actually looking for you," I replied. "We need a favour."

* * *

"Go away," I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow over my head.

I realized that person on the opposite side of my door did not listen when I heard my door creak open and felt the bed sag underneath me as they sat close to my head.

"I thought I said -"

"Hey," Emmett smiled, as I tore the covers off my head.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Just in the neighbourhood," he replied, in a lame attempt to make a joke. When he say my look of disbelief, he added, "And cause Jake and Embry came to talk to me."

"About?"

"You," Emmett smiled. "They're worried about you, Tay. And what's this about not going back to school after break?"

I remained silent, not answering Emmett's question.

"Taylor, you can't stop living your life, just because Noelle lost hers."

"What the hell do you know about it?" I snapped. "She was my best friend, Emmett. She was the only thing that made uni bearable for me. I wasn't even _there_. I should've been there. I should've been there with her."

"Don't say that," Emmett replied, fiercely. "Don't even _think_ that. You have no idea how I would feel if that had been you with Noelle. I don't even want to think about how it would feel if I was going to _your_ funeral this week?"

"Emmett," I whispered.

Emmett took my head in his arctic hands and gazed deep into my watery dark brown eyes, his golden topaz eyes so full of passion and love, that it was hard to meet his gaze, yet even harder to look away.

"Don't give up, Taylor," he begged. "Don't ever give up your will to stop living. I _need_ you. More then you will ever know."

"Emmett," I breathed, moving my head inches away from his.

I ran a hand through his short brown hair, as he touched my forehead with his own. "Come with me."

"Anywhere," he promised.

"To Noelle's funeral. Come with me," I murmured. "I can't do this alone."

"Okay," he swore. "I'll go."

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Anytime," Emmett exhaled.

Our bodies were mere inches away from each other. Our eyes boring into the others. Almost as if expecting the other to say something. Anything. To make it better.

"I should probably get going," Emmett replied, breaking our constant gaze.

"Yeah, of course," I said, releasing his upper arm, which I could not consciously remember taking. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," murmured Emmett. "Later.

**There is a tide in the affairs of men  
Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;  
Omitted, all the voyage of their life  
Is bound in shallows and in miseries,  
On such a full sea we are now afloat,  
And we must take the current when it serves,  
Or lose our ventures.**

**_"Julius Caesar" - William Shakespeare_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
****I Can Go The Distance**

"Hey Thomas," I sighed, hugging my former roommate's devastated boyfriend.

"Hi Tay," he whispered, hugging me fiercely back.

I pulled away from our embrace and stepped back, "Thomas, this is Emmett, a friend of mine from home. Emmett, this is Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you," Thomas replied, braving an attempt at a smile.

"You too, man," Emmett said, shaking Thomas' hand.

It was finally Saturday. The day of Noelle's funeral. Emmett had flown to Miami with me the night before, and we were heading back to Washington the next day.

"Come on, it's starting now," Thomas muttered.

I slipped my slender hand in Emmett's rather large one, and we followed Thomas into the church.

* * *

I pulled my long brown, almost black hair out of the braid it had been in for the funeral and shook it out. My make-up was running due to the constant factor of the tears spilling down my cheeks.

I had managed to keep it together during the funeral but the moment, I entered the hotel room I was sharing with Emmett, the tears began to flow freely.

"Hey, hey, hey," Emmett soothed, wrapping his brawny arms around my torso and pulling me to him. I gripped his t-shirt and sobbed into his chest. "It's okay. In all honesty, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"What do you mean?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"I didn't think you were going to make it through the church," he smiled at me.

Ignoring this comment, I snuggled my head in the crook of Emmett's arm, "it was harder then I thought," I replied honestly.

"You're a very good actress," he complemented.

"Thanks," I smiled through my tears.

I pulled away from Emmett, and grabbed a pair of American Eagle yoga pants, and a tank top from my suit case, and left Emmett lying on the bed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" asked Emmett.

"Nah," I replied, turning the page of _Pride & Prejudice_. "Not really."

Emmett nodded his head in silence, and sized up my book. "Pride & Prejudice, huh?"

I smiled and nodded, "yeah. It's one of my favourites. You ever read it?"

"No," laughed Emmett. "I'm not much of a reader."

"You've never read _Pride & Prejudice_?" I asked, incredulously.

"Is it good?"

"Good?" I stressed. "It's amazing! It has to be _the_ best book _ever_ written!"

"That good, huh?" Emmett smiled.

"Are you kidding me? It has everything! Love, drama, conflict."

"Really?"

I nodded, "mhm. You see, first there's Elizabeth and Darcy, who are _passionately_ in love, but neither of them wants to admit it."

"Because of pride?" Emmett joked. "And prejudice?"

"Something like that," I replied, giving him a wry smile.

I returned my attention to my book. "So, why won't Darcy and Elizabeth admit their love for each other?"

I looked up from my book, and saw Emmett sat on the bed, watching me. I smiled, and closed my book. Standing up, I walked over to the bed, and sat next to Emmett.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you said that Elizabeth and Darcy are in love, but they won't admit it to the other. Why's that?" he asked, simply.

"Well, first of all, Mr. Darcy made an horrible first impression on Elizabeth, which caused Elizabeth to have a negative notion of Mr. Darcy in her head."

Emmett's brow furrowed, "but, if he loved her, why would he be horrible to her?"

"He didn't know her then," I replied. "He doesn't realize that he loves her until later."

He focused his attention on the book that was laid on the bedside table. "Mind if I check it out?" Emmett asked, hesitantly.

"Not at all," I smiled. "Knock yourself out."

* * *

"So, when are you heading back to Rhode Island?" Emmett asked me.

"I told you," I sighed. "I'm not going back."

"Taylor," he began.

"Emmett, listen," I replied. "I thought college was what I wanted but, honestly, now I'm not so sure. I just need some time to think it through. I'm not going back to finish the year."

"And there's nothing I can say to change you're mind?" Emmett asked me.

"Not a word."

"So what are you going to do with your life, Taylor?"

"Hang around La Push, get a job. Maybe travel. I've always wanted to see Rome. And the coliseums. Maybe I'll get to do that. I don't know, Em, I'll figure it out."

"Okay, sorry," he apologized. "The end of that conversation."

"Good," I said. I failed in stifling a yawn and replied, "I think I'm gunna call it a night."

I peeled back the sheets, and snuggled deep into the bed. "Night Emmett," I sighed.

"Goodnight beautiful," he murmured, giving me a tender kiss on my forehead. Before I drifted out of consciousness, I could've sworn I heard Emmett mutter, "I love you."

_**For never was a story more of woe.**_

_**Then this of Juliet, and her Romeo.**_

"_Romeo & Juliet" -William Shakespeare_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen  
****I Won't Say I'm In Love**

Emmett: _Hey Tay. Listen we really need to talk._

Taylor:_ About what?_

Emmett:_ Just . . stuff._

Emmett:_ Is there anyway you would be able to come over?_

Taylor:_ Yeah, I guess. Emmett, what's up? You're really freaking me out._

Emmett: _Just come over. Please._

Taylor: _Can you just tell me what this is about?_

Emmett: _It's about me.. _

Taylor:_ Okay, that's not helping me very much. What about you?_

Emmett:_ Taylor, can you please just come over? This isn't exactly something I want to talk to you about over text._

Taylor:_ Can you give me a hint?_

Emmett:_ Okay, well, when I tell you what I need to tell you, it could change our lives forever._

Taylor:_ Alright, now I'm really freaking out. Emmett . . .?_

Emmett:_ Come on, Tay._

Taylor:_ Okay, okay. I'm coming._

**_Part B Coming soon._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen  
****I Won't Say I'm In Love**

"Okay, what is the big emergency?" I asked, as Emmett ushered me inside his home.

"No here," he sighed. "Follow me."

Rolling my eyes, I followed Emmett up the stairs and into his room at the end of the hall. "Okay now what?"

I sat on the bed as Emmett began pacing back and forth. "Emmett, you're a nervous wreck! What's going on?"

Emmett roughly ran his fingers through his very short hair, tearing at his scalp as he did so. After a few more moments of him pacing, he took a deep breath and sat next to me on the bed.

"Em, seriously," I replied, softly. "Talk to me."

Emmett raised his head to meet my gaze, and smiled, "you're amazing, you know that right?"

I raised eyebrows in surprise, "um, okay? Thanks."

"No, seriously. I mean it," he sighed. "After everything that happened with us, how is it, that you're still sitting right here?"

I smiled, "I have no idea. Maybe, we're not meant to be apart," I joked.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he asked me, earnestly.

"Emmett," I replied. "Is that what this is about?"

"Taylor," he responded, taking my now trembling hands in his steady ones. "Every since we came back, I've been wanting to say this. But I screwed up and I know that things could never be the same as they were."

At this point, I made to interrupt, but Emmett held up a hand, asking me to let him finish. "We've finally started to hang out again, and spend more time together. And as we did, I've come to realize that I can't be your friend, anymore."

"What?" I whispered. "You got me to come out here to tell me that you don't want anything more to do with me?"

"No!" exclaimed Emmett. "God no! That's not even close to what I'm saying."

"Then what?" I asked, desperately.

"You still don't get it?" he asked.

When he say my clueless expression, he ran a hand through my black locks, and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, Taylor. I'm still in love with you."

I rested a hand on Emmett's forearm, refusing to meet his stare. "You don't mean that," I whispered.

"Of course I do," he murmured, fiercely. "I never stopped loving you."

"I really don't what to say," I breathed.

Emmett closed his eyes for a moment, and responded, "Just . . tell me what's going through your mind. Tell me how you feel about me, Taylor."

I was silent for a moment, and I could feel the tears coming. "Emmett, I . . ."

He gripped my hands tighter, and I managed to wrench them from his grip. "Taylor," he said.

"Emmett," I breathed. "I really can't do this now. It's too soon." I surveyed Emmett's heartbroken expression. "I should go."

I turned away from Emmett, and headed down the stairs. I heard Emmett call my name, but he made no effort to come after me. Shaking my head, I got into my car and pulled away from the driveway, and headed back to La Push.

**Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger.  
This is thy sheath. There rust, and let me die.**

"Romeo & Juliet" - William Shakespeare


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen  
****A Girl Worth Fighting For**

"What do you mean, she left?" asked Edward.

Emmett sighed, and replied, "I mean. She left. I told her how I felt and she just, _left_."

"Now, _that_ I didn't see coming," said Alice, rubbing her head in her hands.

"Gee thanks, Alice," Emmett snarled. "You know, this is basically _your_ fault."

"My fault?" Alice replied, indignantly. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"You were the one who told me that if I told Taylor how I felt, she would feel the same way!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know that she wouldn't say that she loved you, Emmett? I'm not always accurate, you know. I _am_ capable of making mistakes," Alice sighed.

"Okay guys," Jasper replied, in a calm, soothing voice. "I think we should all just, relax. Let's not get worked up. Emmett, this isn't Alice's fault. And Alice, you got to understand that Emmett is, understandably, upset."

Alice sighed and responded, "yeah. Sorry Em. I'm sorry about everything that happened with Taylor."

"It's okay, Alice. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it," Emmett answered. "I have to try to fix this myself. Somehow."

* * *

"He told you he _loved _you!" exclaimed Emily.

"Yeah," I sighed. "And that's not even the worst part."

"Oh dear."

"I didn't say it back."

"Did you…want, to say it back?" Emily asked me.

"At the time, no," I murmured. "But now I think running away was a mistake."

"So, you _do_ love him?" questioned Emily.

"Oh my god," I whispered, in realization. "I'm in love with Emmett Cullen."

* * *

Taylor: _Emmett, I'm sorry about last night. I think we need to talk._

Emmett: _Tay, I think you're right. Meet me at the park in 1o?_

Taylor: _See you there._

* * *

"Hey," I whispered, huskily, as I approached Emmett, who was sitting on a swing at the park.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Listen," we began at the same time. Emmett laughed quietly, and said, "you first."

I took his hand in mine and pulled him over to a picnic table that was sitting in the middle of the park. "Look Em," I began. "I'm sorry about last night. I should've took off like that."

"It's fine," Emmett replied. "I get why you did it."

I shot him a half-smile and continued, "I know that sense we've been apart, everything's been crazy. With Nate, and Dave, and Noelle. But I'm ready to start this over, Emmett. If you are."

"Wait, what?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Emmett Cullen, I've tried to forget about you, and I've to ignore, and deny you but I can't. Because, I love you, Emmett. It's you, it's always _been_ you. Even Nate saw it. I've been dreaming about you every night sense you left, you know that right?"

"Really?" Emmett smiled, cupping his hand around my face.

"Mhmm," I grinned. "I used to keep dreaming that you would show up at the most random of places, and the moment we'd see each other, we'd run into each other's arms and it was like we were never apart."

"Tay," Emmett whispered. "If we're going to do this again, you need to know why I left."

"Wait," I muttered. "I thought you left because of what I said…"

"That's not it," Emmett sighed. "Or I should say, that's not even close to it. Taylor, I left, because Sam gave me no other choice."

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed. "Sam?"

Emmett sighed and ploughed on. "He told me that I was no good for you. That, I was just going to end up hurting you."

"And you listened to him?" I cried.

"I'm sorry, okay. But it was you're brother and I was… I was weak, Taylor, okay? Even I have my moments."

I shook my head bitterly, "I can't believe Sam would do that."

"I'm sorry, Tay. But hey, look," he replied. "That's all behind us. Because we're here now. Together. And nothing's ever going to break us apart."

"You know, I just got a total, deja vu vibe, then you know?" I smiled, in spite of myself.

"I'm not leaving, Taylor," Emmett whispered fiercely. "Not this time."

"Promise me," I whispered.

"Forever," Emmett murmured.

Holding Emmett's collar, I pulled him to me and met his stone lips with my own. Our lips moved together, carefully of course, to ensure my skin made no contact with his venomous, deadly teeth.

"I love you, Emmett Cullen," I gasped.

Emmett tucked a hand on the back of my neck and wrapped it in my hair. The other, he placed on my hip, pulling me closer to him. With our bodies curved into each others, and our lips still together, he murmured, "And I love you, Taylor Uley. As long as I live, I'll love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen  
****You Look Good In My Shirt**

"Good morning, beautiful," Emmett murmured in my ear the next morning.

"Hey," I smiled, kissing his neck. I nestled my head in the nook of Emmett's neck and sighed. I had spent the night with Emmett at the Cullen's.

"You are _quite_ beautiful, you know that right?" Emmett breathed in my ear.

I smiled into him, and replied, "Well, aren't you smooth?"

"Why yes, I am," Emmett grinned, kissing my collarbone.

I snuggled further into the blankets, enjoying the feeling of Emmett's body next to mine. "Have I told you I love you lately?" Emmett asked me.

"You know, I think so," I smiled, kissing his jaw line. "But I can never get quite used to hearing it."

"Why's that?" Emmett asked.

Looking into his eyes, I murmured, "because it's still a surprise to me that someone like you is with someone like me."

"Meaning?"

"I mean, look at you! You're absolutely gorgeous!" I exclaimed. "And then look at me. I am completely boring compared to you and your family."

"Taylor," Emmett whispered, giving me a look that was so intense it kind of scared me. "You really don't see yourself clearly do you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You are absolutely captivating. There are moments when those eyes of yours are so . . Intense, and intriguing, that it . . ." Emmett shook his head, unable to find the words to describe it. "It's amazing."

"Shut up," I blushed, lowering my eyes, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I mean it," he breathed. "Taylor Uley, you are seriously, the most captivating girl I have _ever_ met. And I've been around a while." He winked.

I playfully pushed Emmett's arm, and got up from the bed, grabbing my clothes as I did.

"Mind turning around?" I asked.

"What's the matter?" Emmett smiled. "don't trust me?"

I raised an eyebrow, and Emmett slowly turned around.

Just in case, I turned my back to Emmett. I pulled on my jeans, then pulled Emmett's oversized t-shirt over my head, so I was left in my white lace La Perla bra.

The next thing I knew, I felt a arm sneak around my waist. "Emmett!" I gasped, as he cold skin made contact with my own.

He carefully kissed my exposed neck, and I closed my eyes as his hands rested on my hips, slowly tracing little circles on my skin, leaving a line of goose bumps behind.

I turned to face him, and kissed his frosty lips. My hands traced Emmett's strong biceps, as his snaked up and down my sides. "I love you," he whispered.

"Thank you," I smiled into our kiss.

Emmett slipped his arms under my knees and back and lifted me off the floor, carrying me back over to the bed. He placed my on my back, and situated his arms over my shoulders, supporting himself. He innocently kissed me, and I pulled him closer to me.

"Taylor," he whispered.

"Sorry," I replied, apologetically.

"It's okay," he smiled. "We just have to be careful."

"Yeah," I grinned. "But. . ." I replied, strategically manoeuvring my way from underneath Emmett. "There are s_ome_ things we can do."

Emmett's eyebrows pulled together as he laid on his back, and I straddled his waist.

Very slowly I reached behind and unhooked my La Perla bra, letting the back hang loose. Emmett took the incentive to flip me over onto my back. He kissed me again, and slipped my bra off my shoulders, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Very warily, almost hesitantly, Emmett cupped my left breast in his hand, gently massaging it. I kissed his neck, trying extremely hard not to succumb to my lustful desires.

As Emmett kissed my chest and stomach, I unconsciously reached down to his boxers and slipped my hand inside them. Instantly, Emmett pulled away, and moved to the opposite wall.

"Taylor," he groaned.

"Emmett," I whispered. "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't . . ."

"It's okay," he replied, raising a hand. "Just, get dressed. Please."

"That's a first," I muttered under my breath, grabbing my shirt from the floor.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my tangled hair. As insignificant as it may seem to some, the fact that Emmett and I were unable to be intimate with each other, was really starting to become a road block in our relationship. But that fact that his venom was fatal to me, and that with one moment of weakness, he could crush me, could kind of put a damper on a moment.

* * *

"Wow," Kim whispered after I had finished.

"I know!" I sighed. "And it completely sucks! I mean, the man is gorgeous and in no doubt, ahem, _equipped_, but it's not like I'll ever get to use it!"

Kim smiled at my outburst.

We were sitting in Kim's kitchen, waiting for Embry and Jared to pick us up for dinner. While we were waiting, I had told Kim all about my morning with Emmett, and our little attempt at a rendezvous. Well, _my _attempt at a rendezvous.

I learned that Kim and Jared on the other hand, had already had sex, and it depressed me even more. In all seriousness, it was kind of pathetic to me that I had this incredibly, insanely _gorgeous_ boyfriend, who I hadn't slept with yet. And I am perfectly aware that I may sound extremely sluttish, or horny, you choose, but it was starting to bum me out.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Maybe I'm just being overly dramatic."

"Maybe," Kim smiled.

At that moment, the horn of Jared's truck blew and I sighed as Kim and I headed outside. As I climbed into the cab of the truck, I let out a heavy sigh, knowing that the chances of Emmett and I ever being like a normal couple were slim to none.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen  
****A Waltz for the Girl Far Away**

"Boyfriend, hi," I cooed as Emmett wrapped his arms around my torso, and kissed my forehead.

"Boyfriend, huh?" smiled Emmett.

I entwined Emmett fingers in my own, and pulled him close to me

A few days ago, I had flown out to Rhode Island, to get my things from my apartment. Emmett had flown out that day to help me, and to keep me company, knowing I did not want to be alone in the apartment.

I kissed Emmett gently and replied, "welcome to my humble abode."

"It's a nice place," Emmett responded.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, nonchalantly. "I missed you, you know."

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you too," Emmett smiled.

I kissed him softly, and replied, "probably."

We remained in the door way of my apartment for a few moments, our hands intertwined, lips touching.

"I've been thinking," Emmett whispered, breaking the kiss.

I playfully rolled my eyes, and pulled Emmett inside the apartment, "that's never good. So what exactly, boyfriend, have you been thinking?"

"Okay well, I know you're set on the whole, not going back to Brown thing -"

"Emmett," I interrupted.

"Just let me finish," he smiled. "I know you're not going back to Brown, and I also know that you really don't want to go back to Forks."

"Oh really?" I teased. "You know all that without, tarot cards? Or a wegie board?"

Emmett simply rolled his eyes at my immaturity. "so, what I was thinking," he stressed, "was maybe we could just, get away, for a bit, you know. Just the two of us."

"Now, when you say "get away" you mean, to where exactly?" I asked, curiously.

"I've always like Scotland," Emmett shrugged.

"You want to go to Scotland?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm open to other places," he replied, quickly.

I felt a huge grin stretch across my face, and I kissed Emmett, "I would love to go to Scotland with you."

Emmett grinned, and kissed me as passionately as he would allow himself.

* * *

"_This_ is where we're staying?" I exclaimed.

Emmett had just pulled in front of one of those extremely old Scottish castles in the middle of no where, and was now unloading all of our luggage from the car we'd rented.

"That it is," he confirmed. "It was a anniversary present for Esme. She said we could stay as long as we feel like."

"I may never want to leave," I confessed.

"I think I'll be okay with that," Emmett smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Let's go," I replied pulling away from him. "I wanna check this place out."

"That had to be the most amazing dinner," I sighed, as Emmett and I walked through a little town near the castle, hand in hand.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he smiled at me. "And now, I thought I'd take you to one of _my _favourite places here."

"Ahh," I replied, interested. "And where exactly is that?"

Emmett smiled and pulled me into a nearby building. "Seamus'."

I stood in the doorway of "Seamus' " and looked around. The place was packed, with barely enough room for people to breath. It was not an understatement to say that every person in the pub, held a mug of beer in their hands.

Emmett lead me to the bar, and a very quite bartender with a heavy Scottish accent asked us what we'd like.

"Give us a taste of your finest," Emmett smiled.

"Right away sir," he grinned, going off in the back.

"The finest?" I asked.

"Only the best for my girl," he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and turned my attention back to the very cute bartender who had just returned with a bottle of Seamus' finest.

"Here you are, Master Cullen," he smiled. "I hope it meets all your standards."

"I'm sure it will, Josh, thank you," Emmett said to him.

"On a first name basis are we?" I laughed.

"I've been here before," he shrugged, smiling.

"Once or twice," I teased.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "Once or twice."

* * *

I woke up that next morning to the feeling of ice on my skin, and the sound of Emmett's breath in my ear.

"Good morning angel," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Good morning," I sighed, opening my eyes, turning over and kissing Emmett softly.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Wonderfully."

I snuggled myself in Emmett's neck and kissed it gently. It was so calm, and serene with Emmett, the last thing I wanted was for it to end.

Of course at that moment, I felt something creeping up the back of my throat. "Excuse me," I managed to choke out, before pulling away from Emmett, flinging myself into the bathroom, and locked the door.

I sunk down next to the toilet, and let the contents of my stomach empty into it.

"Taylor!" Emmett said in a worried voice, knocking on the door.

I pulled my head from the toilet and croaked, "it's alright Emmett. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure?" he stressed.

"Positive," I muttered.

_Well, fuck._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen  
****All Eyes On Me**

The moment Jake opened his front door, I flung my arms around him and broke down.

"Tay," he soothed. "What is it?"

"Jake, I have to tell you something," I whispered.

Jacob's eyebrows pulled together in concern and confusion, and he led me into the house.

I followed Jake through the empty house and sat next to him on the abandoned sofa.

"Okay," he breathed. "What is it?"

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the worst, as Taylor launched into a complex story of how she got sick while over in Scotland, and of Emmett taking her to the hospital.

I was getting ready to intervene when Taylor finally seemed to be getting to the news.

"So, my phone rang and it was the doctor I saw," she choked out.

"And . . .?" I pressed.

Taylor took a deep, rattling breath and broke out into a new round of tears as she sobbed out, "I'm pregnant Jake."

I froze. Unsure of what to do. What to say.

"Tay . ." I whispered, slowly shaking my head. "How . . You didn't . . Emmett, Tay?"

"But that's just it," she murmured. "I never slept with Emmett, Jake. It's not Emmett's."

"But then…" I replied. "Who?"

For the first time since she came in, Taylor looked up and I met her watery, brown eyes.

"I think it's Nate's, Jake," she whispered. "This baby is Nate's."

_Oh god._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen  
****Here's To Everything Coming Down to Nothing**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I sat there on my couch with a sobbing Taylor in my arms. I had no clue what I could say or do to make her feel better.

"Jake, what am I going to do?" she managed to whisper.

I racked my brain, trying to find something comforting or promising to say. But instead all I got was, "I dunno, Tay. But whatever happens, I'm always right here."

It wasn't much, but it seemed to be enough for now.

"Thanks Jacob," she murmured. "Thank you so much."

"Edward," I hissed, opening the front door of Bella and Edward's cottage. "We have a problem."

At that moment, Nessie and Edward came out from Nessie's room.

"Hey little girl," I smiled, giving Nessie a hug.

"So, what's up Jake?" Edward asked.

"It's about Taylor," I started, but my thoughts gave me away before I could speak them.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Edward thundered, making Nessie look up at her father in surprise. "Jacob, stay here with Nessie."

"No, but you don't -" I began.

But before I could finish, Edward was out the door and on his way to talk to his brother.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I was in the living room, watching the highlights of last night's football games, when Edward stormed through the front door like a raving lunatic.

"What. Have. You. Done." he snarled.

"Edward, calm down," I cautioned.

"Calm down?" Edward growled. "Have you learned nothing, Emmett?"

"Okay, what are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Edward?" muttered Alice, coming into the room. "What's this about?"

"I'd like to know that myself," I said, standing up.

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not playing!" I exclaimed.

Edward rolled his eyes, and folded his arms, "perhaps, Em, you'd like to tell me _how _exactly is Taylor Uley pregnant?"

"What?!" Alice exploded.

"You - you don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered, not completely able to make my thoughts coherent. "There's no way . . . It's . . . it's not even _possible_."

"Of course it's _possible_," Edward sneered. "If you have sex, Emmett, there are consequences!"

"But that's just it!" I said, glaring at Edward. "Taylor and I never had sex."

"But Jacob . . He . ." Edward said. "I read his thoughts Emmett. Taylor _told _him she was pregnant."

"She may be," I murmured. "But it's not for me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty  
****You Feel So Low, You Can't Feel Nothing At All**

"Come on Tay," Jake whispered in my ear. "You can do this."

I took a breath and knocked timidly on the Cullen's front door. I then opened the door, and walked in, with Jacob close behind me.

"Hello?" I called.

"Taylor?" asked Alice, coming in from the kitchen.

"Hi Alice," I smiled. "Is Emmett around?"

"He's um, up in his room," Alice replied.

"Thanks."

I nervously made my way up the stairs, and down the hall to Emmett's room, where I knocked softly on the closed door.

"Come in."

I closed my eyes, took a calming breath, and entered the room. Emmett was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Em," I whispered.

Emmett tore his eyes from the ceiling for a moment, and looked at me. I noticed his normally topaz eyes were black, and I was immediately forewarned of Emmett's mood.

"If now isn't a good time, I can come back," I replied, stalling.

"Whatever you need to say, I think you should say it now," he replied coolly.

"Oh okay," I said, taken aback at Emmett's attitude.

I carefully made my way over to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Emmett, this isn't exactly easy for me to say, but, I obviously have to," I whispered. "This is going to change both our lives."

"Whose is it?" Emmett asked, obviously no longer able to keep up his charade.

"What?" I asked.

"The baby," he sighed. "Whose is it, Taylor?"

"How did you . . .?"

"Does it really matter?" he snapped. "Just tell me Taylor. I think you owe me that."

"Nate. It's Nate's," I whispered.

"Great," he snorted. "So, exactly how long after I left did you wait before jumping into bed with _Nate_?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked at Emmett's statement. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it _means_, Taylor," Emmett growled. "Is that this whole _pregnant_ thing seems to be becoming a pattern."

There was an awkward, completely uncomfortable silence, as I processed what Emmett was saying.

"I cannot believe you just said that," I murmured, tears stinging my eyes.

"Whatever, Taylor," Emmett sighed. "Maybe you should just go."

"Fine," I replied, fiercely. "If that's truly how you feel about it _and_ me, I think I should go. I'll see you around, Emmett."

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, there aren't a whole lot of chapters left as of now, a little less then ten I think, and I've noticed that the comments are sort of slowing down, so please if you decided to read this, leave me a little line. It doesn't have to be a novel or anything, but just a little somethin' somethin'  
Thanks  
xo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One  
****This Is All We've Known Until Now**

"I honestly feel horrible about the way I left things," I complained to Embry.

"Well, he did kind of call you a slut," Embry replied.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But, in all fairness, he _does_ have a right to be upset."

"Tay, you know I can't tell you what to do," Embry said. "But if you feel this bad about the whole thing, go apologize to the guy."

"And if he doesn't listen to me?"

"Well, then, at least you can say you tried," he answered.

"Hey Rosalie, is Emmett around?" I asked, meeting Rosalie and Jeremiah in the Cullen's front hall.

Rosalie silently pointed to the living room, and shot me a small smile before heading upstairs with her husband.

"I'm surprised to see you here again."

I turned and saw Emmett leaning up against the doorway of the living room.

"Yeah," I smiled, nervously. "But I ah, I wanted apologize."

"What?" Emmett asked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I replied. "I'm sorry for not telling you about this baby right away. And about Nate, and everything that happened with him. It was just, I lost you," I said, honestly looking into his smouldering eyes. "I lost you, and I was a mess. And Nate helped me get back to who I was. _But_," I stressed, stepping closer to Emmett. "That didn't mean I still didn't love you."

Emmett took my hand, and pulled me even closer to him.

"I thought you were gone," I whispered, simply. "And as much as it _killed_ me, I realized that I couldn't, and _wasn't_ going to wait for you forever. I didn't have that long."

"I think I finally understand that now," Emmett sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "And I'm sorry, Tay. For _everything_ I said about you. I never meant a word, I was just, _upset_, I guess."

I smiled and kissed Emmett gently.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Emmett and I broke apart at the knock at the door.

"Hold that thought," Emmett smiled.

He quickly smoothed out his hair, and quickly made his way over to the front door, and opened it to reveal a young woman.

She was a little taller then myself [_But let's be serious, that doesn't really take much_] and she had long curly blonde hair that hung down her back, with big gold eyes that sparkled and lit up the moment she saw Emmett.

It was obvious to tell that she was a vampire.

"Surprise!" she squealed in a unnaturally, yet still enticing, high pitched voice.

Emmett stared at her for a moment, almost as if he was unsure of how to greet her, and her smile faltered for a moment.

"Emmie?" she cooed. "Don't you remember me?"

When _Emmie_ remained silent, she took a step closer to him.

"Well well, Emmett Cullen," she smirked. "After those three _amazing_ weeks in Rome, there's no way you could have _possibly _forgotten me."

_Wait a second._

_Three weeks?!_

_I'm so lost._

"Kristynn?" Emmett managed to whisper.

"I knew you remembered me, hun," _Kristynn_ murmured, moving quite close to Emmett, slipping an arm around his neck and pressing her lips onto his.

As I watched this blonde chick stick her tongue down my boyfriend's throat, I huffed, causing to Emmett to remember my presence.

He pulled away from Kristynn. "What are you doing here, Kristynn?"

"Well, I came to visit you silly," she smiled. "Don't you remember asking me to visit you?"

"Of . . course," Emmett lied. "But see, here's the thing . . ."

"Oh, hello," Kristynn smiled, finally seeing me.

"Hi," I smirked.

"Kristynn," she replied, holding out her hand.

"Taylor."

She seemed to sense an awkwardness between us because she turned to Emmett, who cut in with, "Kristynn, uh, this is Taylor, my girlfriend."

"Taylor," she said slowly. "Huh."

"You said it," I glared.

_Kristynn._

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two  
****Like Shadows In A Faded Light**

"Ah, Kristynn, do you mind going into the living room? I kind of, need to talk to Taylor about something," Emmett replied.

"Of course," she replied, taking the hint. "Take your time."

Emmett waiting until Kristynn had left the front hall before taking my hand and pulling me upstairs.

"So, Kristynn," I snapped when we got to the top of the stairs.

"Just let me explain," he begged.

I sighed and raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to go on.

Emmett sighed and began, "You know I did some traveling after I left."

I nodded and he continued, "Well, Rome was one of my stops, and I met Kristynn there at a bar. We got to talking, and we became friends. She was basically the reason for my prolonged stay in Rome."

"Three weeks, huh?"

Emmett sighed. "Yeah, three weeks."

I took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with her?"

Emmett was quiet for a moment before he whispered, "yes."

I let out a little laugh, and Emmett looked at me.

"So, the entire time you were freaking at _me_ because _I_ was with someone else, so were you?"

"Taylor," Emmett started.

"And what's _worse_!" I cried. "Was that you weren't even going to tell me about it! About her! Until she showed up at your door! What's that one about Emmett?"

"I'm sorry!" Emmett exclaimed. "What do you want me to say?"

I shook my head, "honestly Emmett, I don't know what you can say. You are _such_ a **hypocrite**! After _freaking_ at me over Nate, you failed to inform me of your _rebound_, or … or _mistress_ or whatever the hell she is!"

"You're upset," Emmett sighed.

"No shit, Emmett," I snapped. "Your abilities of deduction simply astound me."

"Look Taylor, I know this wasn't the ideal way of telling you about Kristynn, but at least everything's out there now," Emmett replied, calmly.

"What are you talking about? You _didn't_ tell me about Kristynn. She showed up on your front step! And as for everything being out there," I replied, coolly. "I'm not so sure about that. This entire time you made feel horrible for being with Nate, when all along you were just as bad as me. Or _worse _even."

"Okay, let's not go to hell with it," Emmett started.

"Ahh!!" I exclaimed, completely pissed off with him at this point. "Whatever Emmett. Just . . . whatever."

I turned away from him and made my way down the stairs. Emmett made a move to grab my arm but I wrenched it from his grip.

"Taylor!" Emmett called.

But all he got in response was the slamming of the front door.

* * *

AN:  
Thanks to everyone who's been commenting. I love you guys for it!! 4


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
****Losing You Again**

"I can't believe he lost it at me, when he was the one who was lying about seeing someone else!" I ranted to Jacob.

It was the day after I had walked out on Emmett and Kristynn, who according to Jake was still staying at the Cullen household, and I was laying on my couch, indulging myself in a tub of cookie dough ice cream and complaining to Jacob.

"Taylor, I really don't know what to say," Jake sighed.

"That makes two of us," I murmured.

All I knew, was that going over to the Cullen's as long as Kristynn was there was completely out of the question. If Emmett wanted to talk to me he knew where I was.

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V  
**  
"I should talk to her," I sighed.

"You think?" snapped Rosalie.

I could tell my family were getting annoyed of listening to me whine about Taylor, and even more annoyed at Kristynn's constant presence.

"Is she ever going to leave?" I heard Alice sigh, coming into the kitchen, Jasper close behind her. She stopped when she saw me. "Oh. Emmett."

I sighed, "it's okay, Alice. I know how everyone feels about Kristynn."

"Sorry Em," she shrugged. "It's just. . . I really like Taylor."

I shot my adopted sister a small half-smile, "so do I, Alice. And I need to fix this."

"And how exactly how are you planning on doing this?" she asked me.

I mulled that one over in my head, "I have no clue."

* * *

Emmett: I need to talk to you.

Taylor: I really don't wanna hear anything you have to say right now.

Emmett: Taylor, please. I need to talk to you.

Taylor: Emmett…

Emmett: Just hear me out. Then you can continue ignoring me.

Taylor: Fine. I'll be over today.

Emmett: Thank you so much.

Taylor: Yeah.

* * *

"What do you want?" Taylor demanded, the moment Emmett opened the Cullen's front door.

"Hello to you too," Emmett stated.

"What, do you want from me, Emmett?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry," he blurted.

Taylor paused, and Emmett heard her sigh. "For what?"

"Mostly everything with Kristynn. And not telling you about her before. Just… for being that guy, that I never wanted to be."

"You can't… this doesn't fix everything, Emmett," Taylor murmured.

"I know that," he said. "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make everything better. Because I love you, Tay, and I can't lose you."

"I really don't want to lose you either, Em," she whispered as Emmett stepped closer, placing an arm around her waist.

He rested his forehead on hers, "I love you, Taylor Uley."

"I love you too, Emmett Cullen. I'm just afraid sometimes that it isn't enough."

"It will always be enough, Tay," Emmett whispered. "I will always be right here."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Taylor was silent for a moment, before whispering, "but what about Kristynn?"

"Kristynn," Emmett sighed, momentarily forgetting the person who had started this fight in the first place. "Taylor, I promise you, Kristynn meant nothing to me. She was just… she was just there. And I was lonely. I'm not trying to defend what I've done, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I never should've been with her. I should've told you about her."

"Yeah, you should've," Taylor sighed. "But it's okay. It's forgiven."

Emmett grinned, and pressed his lips to Taylor's. "There's one more thing."

"Oh god," Taylor muttered.

"No," Emmett smiled at Taylor's reaction. "It's nothing like that. Taylor, I want you to know that I'm gunna be here for you."

Taylor gave Emmett a half- smile. "I know that Emmett. You already said -"

"Not just for you though. I want to be there, for you and the baby. It doesn't matter to me, that it's another man's child," Emmett replied, sincerely. "I love you Taylor, and if you'll let me, I want to love this baby, as my own."

"Emmett…" Taylor whispered.

"There's just… one more thing," Emmett murmured.

"What?"

Emmett took a breath, and met Taylor's innocent brown eyes, with his own.

"Taylor, I never thought that in my wildest dreams I would meet a girl who has affected me the way you have. Who… makes me feel bad when I do stupid things. Who, laughs at my stupid jokes, and not just to make me feel better or anything, but because you actually find them funny. You mean the world to me. I lost you once, Taylor Uley, and I never want to lose you again. So, Tay… will you spend the rest of your life with me… as my wife?"

Emmett pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Taylor stood there in shock, staring at the ring, not quite sure what to say or do.

"Emmett…" she managed to stutter out.

Emmett laced his fingers through hers, and whispered, "Taylor Uley, will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
All That Matters Is That We're Together**

Emmett pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Taylor stood there in shock, staring at the ring, not quite sure what to say or do.

"Emmett…" she managed to stutter out.

Emmett laced his fingers through hers, and whispered, "Taylor Uley, will you marry me?"

"Emmett, I really don't know what to say," Taylor gasped.

"Tell me... if you want to marry me, Tay," Emmett whispered. "All it takes is one little word."

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

Oh god. Oh god.

I looked down at Emmett, who was staring up at me, expectantly. Waiting for an answer.

Did I want to marry Emmett? Did I really want to spent the rest of my life with him? With him, and another man's baby?

That was when I remembered Nate. The baby I was carrying was his, and he didn't even know. Remembering the way I left things with him, telling him about this baby was not on the top of my want- to- do list.

And then there was Emmett. Sweet, gentle, amazing Emmett. He loved me with everything in him. And I knew I loved him. So why was it taking me so long to give him an answer? Was it because, eventually, I knew that I would be turning 50. Something that Emmett would never see. Did I really want to marry a man who would be nineteen forever, while I would continue aging?

I took a deep breath, knowing that I had finally figured out what I was going to do.

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V**

Taylor was looking at me in complete shock. I knew that this proposal had come completely from left field, but the idea had been bouncing around in my mind for quite sometime.

I saw her take a deep breath, and she opened her mouth.

I held my breath as she murmured, "Emmett Cullen.. there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you." She pulled me from off my knee, and kissed me briefly. "Of course," she whispered. "Emmett, of course I'll marry you."

I felt a huge grin stretch across my face as I slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, and I kissed her again. Wrapping my arms around her, I picked her from the ground and spun her around.

"I love you, Emmett," she said when I had placed her back on the floor.

"I love you too, Taylor Uley," I breathed. "Until the day I die, I will love you."

* * *

A/N

Not impressed. I got one comment on the last chapter. Come on guys? What's going on? There's one final chapter after this, and right now, I just want to get it posted so comments don't really matter anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
****Always And Forever**

I don't know if I can do this," Taylor murmured as she studied her appearance in the full- length mirror.

"Tay," Emily soothed, while adjusting Taylor's dress. "You're going to be fine. In another hour this will all be over and done with. And you, my angel, will be Mrs. Emmett Cullen."

Taylor took a deep breath to calm herself. This was finally it. Today was the day she was getting married. And she was nervous as hell. She ran a trembling hand over the baby bump that protruded from her lower abdoment. If five years ago, someone had told Taylor that before her 24th birthday, she would already be getting married and pregnant, she would have laughed in their face. But this was actually happening.

"Okay," Taylor sighed. "I'm okay."

"Alright little sister," Sam said, sticking his head in the room that contained his sister and fiancée. "They're ready for you."

Emily shot me a smile, and kissed Sam as she left the room.

"You nervous?" he asked, helping her up from the chair.

"Only a lot," she chuckled.

"You'll be fine," Sam smiled. "Emmett is a good guy."

Taylor smiled up at him and the siblings paused at the entrance to the garden where the wedding was being held.

"Hey Sam?" Taylor said. "Thanks for doing this. For being nice to Emmett, and for standing in for Dad... for giving me away."

Sam smiled. "Don't even mention it, little sister. But you know that I could never really give you away." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "So, you ready to get married?"

"Yeah," Taylor smiled. "I think I am."

Taylor wrapped her arm around Sam's and followed her brother's lead into the garden. There were gasps and sighs as she made her way up the aisle. Taylor's eyes, however, went straight to Emmett. He was looking at Taylor as if he was now only seeing her for the first time.

When she reached her soon- to- be husband, Sam gently lifted her hand from his arm and placed it in Emmett's outstretched hand. Kissing his sister's cheek softly, he took his spot next to Emily.

Taylor smiled at Emmett as they stood in front of Carlisle, who was filling in as their minister. Taylor tuned everything around her out, focusing on the man in front of her.

I love you, Emmett mouthed. Taylor simply winked at him in response.

She saw Emmett's lips moving, and Taylor was brought back to reality by Carlisle asking her, "And do you, Taylor Penelope Uley, take Emmett Charles Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Taylor smiled, and thought about her possible future with Emmett and the baby. "I do," she whispered.

Carlisle smiled at the couple standing in front of him, "Well than, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you, man and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride."

A huge grin split across Emmett's face as he pulled Taylor closer and kissed her warm lips. "I love you," he murmured into them.

"I love you too."

"Always," he promised.

"Always," Taylor agreed, moving back and looking at her husband. "Always and forever."

* * *

A/N:  
Yes! That's it! It's over! I know you could probably tell that at the end I just wanted it to end so I sort of rushed the ending, but I'm okay with that lol.

**Because I Like It Like That** and **Because I'm Worth It **were the first things I ever completed on Mibba, and even though they have their lame moments, I thought overall it was okay. But my thoughts aren't the ones that matter. Yours are. So, I'd like my readers to do me a favour.. Let me know what you thought of the mini series altogether.. Who was your favourite character? Was there any one else you would have like Taylor to be with? If so, who? Were you happy that Taylor and Emmett had their happy ending? Or would you have preferred they remain apart? Let me know!! Feedback is nessacary in me becoming a better writer, so help me out!

Also, thanks to everyone who has left me a review and feedback as it was being posted. I absolutely adore each and every one of you, and if I could thank you all personally I would, but I sort of be here all day lol.

Thanks for reading, and rating, and I'm sure you'll be reading something else of mine soon ;)

xo.

* * *

_On Mibba, I had posted about four chapters of a sequel to **Because I'm Worth It**_**, **_titled **Because It Had To Be You**. It didn't go very far, but if you'd like, I'd post those first few chapters with the hope that I'd continue where I left off. Please let me know if I posted the third installment, would you read it?_


	26. Chapter 26

Sequel to my sequel "Because I'm Worth It" is up.

Please comment if you want it to continue!

.net/s/5426006/1/Because_It_Had_To_Be_You


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, so I know you're all expecting me to update my Twilight series, BUT I wanted to let you know that I'm done here on and I've moved to Mibba : )

"Because I Like It Like That" and the beginning few chapters of "Because I'm Worth It" are posted on my Mibba account if you want to check them out. The end of the first story and the beginning of the second have been _rewritten_. It no longer follows the plot line of One Tree Hill. I took out the Nate factor and introduced a new character.

So if any of you are still interested in this story, you can find me on Mibba here: .com/126668/

Feel free to add me as a friend, and if you do decide to check it out, do make sure you comment : )

Thank you all for being such faithful readers, and I love you all. 

XoJill

a.k.a Unattainable.


End file.
